


MadaTobi Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith MadaTobi.





	MadaTobi Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> A Mousie asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/175766614919/how-about-madatobi-for-the-ship-meme).)
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Bless_** , Mousie. Also, man, I hope this is what you’re looking for from me? Because I love them but my canon knowledge is based on what I’ve read off wiki and a few detailed episode/chapter notes, and my mental picture of them is influenced in various ways by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown), [Kael_Vercorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian), [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi), [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat), and all their awesome works. >.>

**Who said “I love you” first**

Madara. He kind of shouted it, actually, and hadn’t _thought_ about it before the declaration came out of his mouth. (It took him more by surprise than it did Tobirama at that point. Madara’s not dumb but he can be a bit slow when it comes to emotional things and he was kind of obvious.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

Madara . . . but don’t ask him that or he would _deny_ it. Fiercely. (Much the same way he would deny the equally fiercely sappy look he gets when he’s watching Tobirama who is absorbed with something else and not paying attention.) Uchiha might love with a desperate sort of fixated devotion but they are _not sappy damn it_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Tobirama . . . only not generally fog - ice, sometimes - and they aren’t little love notes or affectionate reminders, he leaves notes on experiments or theories on the shower wall, the mirror, etc. so he doesn’t forget them. Sometimes Madara complains, but he’s gotten used to it honestly - and really there’s only so much point in trying to change certain aspects of Tobirama’s behaviour. His experiments are definitely one of those arenas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

Madara, although he never means to do it - that is, he doesn’t _set out_ for such things, and often doesn’t even particularly go looking for presents at all. He’s prone to impulsive displays of affection, awkward as they may be, however, including ‘I saw this and thought of you _don’t make a big deal about it shut up’._ Tobirama is often faintly baffled by this, but it’s hardly the strangest thing Madara does to baffle (or irritate) him on a regular basis, and sometimes it’s even sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Madara, in a sort of headlong rush that he _thought_ about (rather a lot, despite his attempts at repression and denial) but didn’t necessarily intend to put into practise . . . or not quite in that way. Or so soon. Or without an invitation or concrete idea how Tobirama would react.

He didn’t _honestly_ expect to be kissed back (maybe punched or half-drowned) but there is one inexplicable and startling reaction from Tobirama he is never going to complain about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

. . .given I’ve actually written this story (sort of) I suppose I should say Madara?  >.>

Really, waking one’s shinobi partner is best undertaken carefully, particularly when venturing that far into personal space.

Regardless of that, Tobirama sometimes can’t resist teasing Madara awake with light kisses and watching him flail sleepily, then sink into slightly grumpy purrs as he latches on to Tobirama in an attempt to keep him warm and close and _in bed damn it_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

It doesn’t matter who starts them (usually one or the other of their idiot siblings, occasionally Madara), Tobirama _finishes them_. Not because he’s almost too fast to counter effectively (though he is), or too good at finding vulnerable spots and exploiting them (though he’s that too), but because you can get one good startle response and giggle out of him before he will _murder you_ if you don’t stop and show not one iota of a flail or laugh even if he has to crack a rib suppressing his reaction. (Touka could have warned Madara about this, because she’ll never forget it after Tobirama broke her nose in the middle of a tickle fight when he was very small, but she wanted to see what he would do. Hashirama _tried_ to warn Madara about this, but he didn’t listen.)

Unless, of course, Madara can get some of the kids - Uchiha, Senju, any random assortment of village brats; they all of them seem to like following Tobirama around, it’s not hard to find them (sometimes Madara really wishes it were harder; they’ve been interrupted too many times by the brats) - to tackle Tobirama and start a tickle fight. Tobirama would never hurt the kids and not only does he let them get the better of him, he honestly looks happy about it. Even when Madara doesn’t join in himself it is delightful just to watch Tobirama play with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

Madara, though he usually asks at such a point that it’s almost an afterthought. The first time he asked Tobirama was a little surprised, but not really opposed, and he’s come to love the quiet intimacy and affection of it every time. (He was absolutely not expecting it the first time Madara fucked him in the shower, either, and between them they nearly knocked out one wall and _did_ disrupt part of the plumbing. Fortunately Tobirama could fix it. Later. Once his brain kicked back into gear.)

By turnabout, Madara never expected it but after the first few times they bathed each other Tobirama set almost automatically to combing out and drying his hair and Madara _melted_ under it. No one has fussed with his hair since he was very small and he loves the attention. (Now when it’s been too long since Tobirama brushed his hair Madara gets a little sulky; he’s also discovered that if he sits in just the right place nearby while Tobirama is a certain kind of distracted, he will absently finger-comb or even braid Madara’s hair.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

Madara used to, because Tobirama is very bad about not breaking for lunch or just forgetting about it altogether, and it has had the unexpected side effect of making Tobirama more aware of the time and more likely to stop on his own. Because Madara is a _terrible_ cook and while sometimes he would order and bring in food for them both, sometimes he would attempt to put together little heartfelt meals himself. It was very sweet but Tobirama often felt like lunch with his lover was actually poison resistance training.

Tobirama makes lunch for them both in the mornings sometimes, and sometimes they even manage to eat together at the Tower without working through it. (Madara will never admit he pouts for Tobirama’s attention and Tobirama would never admit aloud that it makes him reconsider when Madara does. The end result is a little more break time, even when Hashirama isn’t the one interrupting work for lunchtime. Nobody’s complaining about that. At least not within earshot of _them_.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

Neither of them really do _shy_ ; if you suggested there might be nerves involved on any level Madara would consider stabbing you in the spleen and Tobirama would ice up and glare.

But as it turned out by the time they got around to going on an actual date for the first time they were pretty much past the point where they’d be uncertain about _each other_ , at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

Tobirama has a short lecture explaining how spiders are useful and mostly harmless. He leaves them be when he finds them for the most part, except when they might disrupt something.

Madara is mostly unimpressed by this lecture, though he swears he isn’t bothered by spiders _he’s one of the most powerful shinobi in the world_. Tobirama once came home to find the porch on fire from where Madara killed a spider with an overpowered katon, though, and he’s not entirely sure he believes Madara that spiders don’t bother him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

Tobirama, who doesn’t handle ‘drunk’ well, perhaps mainly because he’s not terribly used to it. It messes with his senses, which he finds mostly unpleasant even now that he leaves in a peaceful village and no longer need be quite so constantly on alert and ready for anything.

Madara loudly proclaims plenty of _other_ things when he’s drunk. (He considers it something of a tragedy that the first time he made Tobirama blush (at least in public) he was so drunk he can only sort of remember it, and didn’t appreciate it as much as he should have at the time.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
